


Ice Ice Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Enough fluff to make you explode, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon loves ice skating. Ryan hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Ice Baby

Ryan winces as the crappy hot chocolate burns his tongue, leaving it feeling kind of cooked and kind of really weird. The room is cold, way too cold for his liking, and the hot chocolate is too hot and the ice in the ice rink a few feet from where Ryan is sitting is too hard and it hurts too damn much when Ryan falls on it (and that's every five seconds), and he's pretty sure that he's going to wake up the next morning unable to move because the bruise would be that big and he's already been skating (or rather, falling on his ass) for like an hour, but he's here for Brendon and so he probably can't leave anytime soon.

As it is, Ryan would be perfectly fine just sitting here and watching his boyfriend make magic on the ice, if only he didn't have to do it too, and it would really help if the hot chocolate was good as well, because really, who the fuck likes hot chocolate made with water anyway?

"C'mon Ry!" Brendon calls from where he was doing some weird turn manoeuvre thing on the ice. "There's still half an hour left!"

After Ryan shakes his head adamantly, Brendon skates to the edge of the rink, steps through the small entrance/exit and slowly makes his way over to Ryan.

"Why not?" Brendon pouts, and _god_ Ryan is fucked now, because it's only too soon before Brendon pulls out his puppy eyes and Ryan's going to find himself agreeing somehow, but there is no way he isn't going to stay put as long as physically (and mentally) possible.

"Because I've fallen on my ass enough times already, and it's gonna hurt like hell tomorrow if it happens again." Ryan whines, Brendon taking a seat next to him.

"You just don't want five year olds who skate better than you to see you falling over every ten seconds." Brendon retorts, and yes, this is partly true, and maybe Ryan feels kind of sort of _really embarrassed_ to see toddlers doing figure eights and jumps and spins and shit when he can barely even stay on his feet while clinging to the wall.

"I do not!" Ryan lies (sort of), "The ice is just really cold and hard." And Brendon fucking giggles, because " _well duh_ , if it weren't cold and hard you'd have to skate in slush" (and maybe he also giggles because he has a filthy mind but he's in a place with five year old kids and they _really_ don't need to know that) And that's when Brendon releases his not-so-secret weapon- the puppy eyes, and Ryan can already feel himself giving in but he can't now so he tries one last thing.

"What if I just want to watch you on the ice?" He asks, and Brendon almost buys it.

_Almost_.

At least Ryan's managed to make him look pretty flattered (not that he can't do it often), but Brendon just takes hold of Ryan's hand and tugs him up, pulling him towards the ice.

"Why do I have to do this?" Ryan moans, tripping over his ice skates (that he conveniently still has on, despite absolutely hating everything about this).

"Because you love me." Brendon grins cheekily before shoving Ryan onto the ice, ignoring Ryan's yelp of surprise. Ryan promptly slips on the ice and falls flat on his ass and- wait, no he doesn't; Brendon catches him, leaving Ryan in an awkward slouching position with Brendon's arms around his waist.

"I hate you," Ryan mumbles half heartedly, still half in shock from almost dying (well, _maybe_ he was exaggerating a teeny bit), as Brendon holds him upright, his hands not moving from Ryan's waist.

"No you don't," Brendon is still grinning (Ryan can't see his face from here but he can totally feel the smugness radiating off of him) like the little fucker he is, "here, lemme help you." And then Brendon pushes Ryan slightly, and Ryan slides forward like five metres- and it's probably only like an inch but it's scary, okay, so lay off- letting out a squeak of surprise, followed immediately by a silent curse (because there are kids around and no matter how much Ryan might want to scream something extremely rude and possibly erotic at the top of his lungs, the kids would pick up his language and their mothers would find that he taught them how to say _shit_ and _bitch_ and _fuck_ and then probably shove a giant cactus up his ass before tossing him into a giant vat of acid and sealing the acid in a rocket ship packed with explosives, sending the rocket into space and letting the explosives do their job). Brendon snickers behind him, his hands still on Ryan's waist.

"C'mon, Ry, I'll help keep you upright." He says, and Ryan agrees somewhat hesitantly, because in all honestly he kind of loves the way Brendon is holding him right now, but there is no way Brendon can know about this. And so they head off at an extremely slow pace, Ryan kind of just standing there while Brendon pushes him forward, and maybe Ryan nearly has a heart attack three times when he loses his footing but Brendon always catches him each time, and eventually Ryan starts actually moving his own skates so that he's almost doing it by himself. Almost, because Brendon is still holding his waist and Ryan hopes that it remains that way.

Of course, as soon as he thinks this the universe has to decide that it suddenly hates Ryan, and so Brendon promptly takes his hands away.

The absolute terror Ryan feels at this moment would be enough to tell any bears in a hundred-mile-wide radius that someone is very scared and very vulnerable and would probably be a very tasty meal and thinking about that makes Ryan even more scared so _why is he even doing it_. Then Brendon skates off, and if Ryan wasn't terrified before then, he is now and he is also deeply regretting ever letting Brendon drag him here to this place that feels like hell but only colder and icier. And just as Ryan is wondering how it could possibly get any worse, he realises that he is in the centre of the rink. _The very centre_.

Ryan notices all of this in exactly three seconds, right before he loses control of his skates and falls on his ass. Brendon laughs at his misfortune like the evil person he is (Ryan has started comparing Brendon to Scar from the Lion King and he still can't find a difference other than that Brendon is a different species and he doesn't have a scar over his eye), tauntingly skating just close enough that he doesn't get hit in the legs by Ryan's flying fists.

The taunting goes on for what seems like ages but is probably only like five minutes, and by now they've attracted a rather large crowd of mostly little kids and some teenagers who probably have no lives. Brendon is still circling Ryan, while Ryan is sitting on the ice (because he can't get up by himself and he's not going to drag himself like twelve metres to the edge of the rink), feeling it melt under his legs and probably giving him frostbite or something else extremely deadly that can be contracted from sitting on ice for an extended period of time.

Ryan decides, while he sits here, that he is going to take the next chance he can and get his vengeance on Brendon. Of course, this means he has to wait until Brendon screws up and skates too close, or decides that Ryan has probably had enough and tries to help him up, and neither of these happen for a good ten minutes more and by then Ryan is absolutely _positive_ his ass is going to fall off.

But then Brendon does mess up, skating just that little bit too close, and Ryan reaches up and grabs his hand, yanking Brendon down. Of course, Ryan has underestimated Brendon's skills and so he does not expect Brendon to somehow arrange himself in midair so that he ends up straddling Ryan, hands on either side of his head.

"What was that for?" Brendon pouts, Ryan only answering back with "you're mean", more worried about the fact that children and teenagers and some adults probably are watching the two of them right now and could possibly be judging them harshly. It's only really when Ryan hears the click of phone cameras that he relaxes slightly, because now there's a chance that they do support them (or they really despise it and feel the need to post a picture to Facebook ranting about how this should be illegal) and if they have to have a few pictures taken (probably by teenage girls because man they can get obsessive) of him and Brendon acting all cutesy then maybe he doesn't really mind.

And then Brendon kisses him, and the warmth that spreads through Ryan's body would be enough to melt the entire ice rink. As Ryan deepens the kiss, he can vaguely hear the camera clicks (and there are so many he keeps wondering why are there so many teenage girls here with their phones off silent) but he doesn't really care because he loves it when Brendon kisses him. And he's got to admit, maybe he doesn't hate this part that much, and in fact, he might actually be able to tolerate future trips here if this happened every time.

And then, of course, the moment just has to be ruined when one of those guards or whatever they're called nudges Ryan in the shoulder with his boot.

"Sir, sorry but there are kids around and we are trying to get some stuff going on the ice and we can't when you're stuck in the middle of it." He says, and Ryan would probably feel embarrassed if he wasn't still feeling high from the kiss (the embarrassment will probably start to sink in as soon as they've left the rink though). Brendon mutters a quick "sorry", pecks Ryan's nose and pulls him up, moving (very slowly) to the side of the rink so they can both get hot chocolates and snuggle as much as possible in a crowded public place. Ryan's fingers are laced with Brendon's, and the warmth he feels in that one spot hasn't changed since the first time they kissed.

As they're slowly skating to the side, Ryan overhears two small boys talking. "I didn't know boys could kiss boys." One says, "does that mean I can kiss you whenever?"

The second boy shakes his head, his nose scrunching up in disgust. " _No_. _Ew_. Kissing is gross. Cuddling is way better." Ryan giggles at the two boys, making Brendon look at him curiously (because _how dare_ someone other than him make Ryan giggle) and so Ryan gestures to the two kids and says to Brendon "they're gonna end up dating one day."

Brendon takes one look at the kids, who are now skating around together clumsily. "How do you know that?" Brendon argues playfully, because Ryan is probably right.

"I just do. I bet you that in ten years or so we'll come back here and they'll be a couple, and just as cute as us."

* * *

 

Despite it being ten years, none of them forgot about the bet, and when Ryan found out that he had indeed won, and the two boys (who were now 16) had just started dating, he stated that his prize should be "no ice rink for a year", and though he didn't exactly get that, because Brendon's puppy eyes were just too strong, and Brendon also adamantly denied he had made any kind of bet whatsoever, he did really like the alternative, which was _not_ at an ice rink, which was probably a good thing because it really wasn't kid friendly.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes this ending was kinda crappy oops sorry


End file.
